


Breaking History

by Pluppelina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood Play, M/M, Whipping, come play and orgasm denial if you squint, sub!Seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluppelina/pseuds/Pluppelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian, Jim, flogging. Originally prompted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking History

It took the British army to teach Sebastian how fucked up he really was. Boarding school, there was an air of anything goes; blokes getting with blokes because there were no other holes to fill. Sebastian wasn’t strange for sucking without any fuss - he was popular. At university, there were other kinds of fun to be had. Drinking and fighting was on par with what everyone else was up to, and Sebastian was glorious at both. Downing shots with a big, blood-stained grin, he was worshiped. It wasn’t until Sebastian hit the army that he learned how some things weren’t meant to be appreciated. It was in the army that Sebastian met the whip for the first time and realised that he alone was getting a hard on from the violence. 

It was a short but intense love affair in basic training. Shipping out, discipline was no longer instilled; it was expected. Sebastian was good at that, too, rising in the ranks until he spectacularly burst through the glass ceiling for sensation seekers and was tossed out onto his arse. For a long time, survival was all he could afford to think about, and his love of pain was forgotten. Forgotten, until his fourth meeting with Jim Moriarty, and his first with Jim Moriarty’s coat rack.

When he entered the office, it was unclear to him if he’d been called there to be moved up the ranks or discarded back to the gutter that he’d come from. The last mission he’d been sent on had been totally bollocksed, and he’d only managed to get through it by the skin of his teeth, thinking on his feet. To some employers, this recklessness was wanted. For others, it was despised. Never before having been to Conduit Street, Sebastian felt uneasy not knowing which group Jim Moriarty belonged to. All he’d learned during his previous meeting was that the man had an appetite, for cupcakes and men alike. 

Rather than visit a café this time, he let himself into a bright hallway, just as he’d been instructed. It seemed too easy to get to the man, like a criminal mastermind might want to surround himself with more security, until Sebastian heard the lock click shut behind him. A heavily armed door might just be of some use, when it could be opened and shut remotely. Having correctly guessed that the door had only opened for him because he was seen coming, Sebastian wasn’t all that surprised to hear a “Come in, please” called from the inner office. 

It was almost like any other study Sebastian had visited. The dark oak bookshelves full of impressive volumes, the big, imposing desk covered in papers, the stylish but no doubt uncomfortable chairs put on the visitor’s side of the room… All designed to give an impression of class, wealth and power. The coat rack was easily overlooked in the corner of the man’s office, distinguishable to Sebastian only because there were impact play tools hanging on it rather than hats and umbrellas. Once his eye had landed on it, Sebastian did a double take, hardly able to tear his eyes from the cat o’ nine tails. He still didn’t know whether Jim had called him in there to fire him or promote him, but one way or the other, his faith was sealed the moment Jim noticed him looking and told him, smiling, “So you like to play, too?”

Feeling caught out, Sebastian simply nodded. No use denying it, was there? No use lingering on it, either. The other man was attractive enough, had flirted before, but Sebastian had never reciprocated. There was often no use, not with Jim’s kind of man. 

Unbidden, Sebastian took one of the uncomfortable chairs, and looked up expectantly at Jim. He’d already given an oral report over the phone; the ball wasn’t in his court. 

“I expect a big, strong man like you enjoys to wield?” Jim asked, leaning forward with his elbows on the desk. It took Sebastian a moment to realise that they were still talking about the whips, and his heart beat picked up a notch as he said, curtly, “No.” Experience had taught him that men like him – broad-shouldered, well over six feet – weren’t expected to take it. Especially not from twinks like his new-found boss. To his surprise, the other man’s grin only widened at this admission. Perhaps he’d misjudged the situation when he’d imagined he had Jim all figured out and stashed away neatly in a stereotype box – in complete power in the office, a complete submissive in the bedroom. Seeing Jim in a new light, Sebastian shifted slightly in his chair. 

“No? Well isn’t that just wonderful.” 

For one uncomfortable, silent moment, it was painfully obvious to Sebastian what it might be like to have this younger, cocky man have a go at his already scarred back, and his pulse quickened further. Jim’s face might be quite plain, but the look in his eye was very far from it. Then, the moment passed, and Jim picked up a paper folder and pushed it across the table. 

“I’d like this man dead by noon tomorrow. Make it an obvious murder, without getting caught if at all possible. You’ve got all the details you need.”  
Sebastian only cast an eye on the documents he’d been handed before he nodded; yeah, that was right. There was a picture, a name and an address; plenty to work with. “Yes, Sir,” he said, pushing to a stand. The meeting was brief, which was quite in line with what he’d come to expect from Jim. What he didn’t expect was for Jim, leaning back in his chair with a Cheshire cat smile, to add, “Why don’t you go and wait for me in the room to the right, sweetheart? I shouldn’t be long.” 

Back out in the hall, Sebastian hesitated. Sleeping with the boss was bound to be complicated, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to complicate things with this man. But then again… It had been ages since he’d last had even a decent a fuck, and damn, did he ever want one. He turned right and headed inside.

The room wasn’t obviously used for sex, but there was no doubting the look he’d just been given. Like the office, it was a quite generic, upscale version of every other sitting room in Great Britain, with two plush sofas facing each other and a low wooden table in between. Sitting down on the sofa to simply wait did occur to Sebastian, but he’d never had the patience for that kind of inaction. Instead, he chose to undress, leaving his clean but cheap suit and tie in a pile on the floor. It was the only thing out of place in the room, and some part of Sebastian felt quite satisfied at having left his mark. Once naked, he spread himself out across the table, face down, and waited. 

The cold wood felt good on his warm chest, calming him down a little. His arms and legs dangled off the edges, leaving him with a sense of imbalance that he cherished, as though he wouldn’t be able to support himself it he wanted to. Yet, the table’s legs were close enough that he could hang on to them tightly, something he sensed he might need. The implements he’d seen clearly meant business, and he whiled away some time fantasising about which one Jim might choose. 

The door opened a second time after only a few minutes, which suited Sebastian fine. Priding himself on whatever small amount of self-discipline he’d managed to learn in the army, Sebastian made a show of keeping his eyes fixed on the floor. There were light footfalls and a soft noise of approval, before finally, Sebastian heard his boss speak up; “Don’t you make for an absolutely delicious piece of furniture.” 

The sound of the voice was enough to make Sebastian aroused. He’d clearly managed to please and surprise, and it was rare for him to manage both of those things in one go. It was especially rare for him to actually feel like it was worth trying. 

Instead of waiting for a reply from him, Jim raised the whip and brought it down on the sofa. It was the one Sebastian had been unable to take his eyes off, the cat.  
He’d missed the metal clips on the ends of its strands before, but he didn’t miss the characteristic sounds they made as they landed on the upholstery. Already feeling a ghost of them dig into the skin on his back, Sebastian shivered with a pleased moan. Behind him, Jim chuckled. 

“Are you ready for this, darling?”

“Yes,” Sebastian replied, too soon, unthinking. He hadn’t realised he’d gotten carried away until he heard how breathy his own voice was, and added, smiling, “the safe word’s safe word, if you need one.” Somehow, he could easily imagine that Jim wouldn’t. It didn’t bother him in the least; no on in the army had stopped for his sake either. 

“I see you’re quite experienced,” Jim mused out loud behind him, no doubt in reference to his scars. “I doubt I’ll be able to give you anything you haven’t had before.” The way he said it made it somehow sound insincere, and Sebastian wondered for a moment if it had been sarcastic. 

He only got a moment to think before the first strike landed. He could tell a lot by a first strike, and he could tell by this one that Jim was quite experienced, too. Strikes made in anger were harsh from the get-go; strikes from the inexperienced either too loose to be felt or too harsh to be enjoyable for long. This warmed his skin pleasantly, as though he’d been struck by an open hand. 

Each time Sebastian was struck, it was in a new place, with just a little more force. He couldn’t say when exactly the pain went from being warming to being biting, couldn’t say exactly when his moans turned into cries, but there was no missing the first time Jim broke the skin. The sharp sensation left him throbbing at the places of impact, making the pain last well beyond the actual strike. The next one landed before the first one had a chance to fade away, and it was at that point, when the pain was layered, that it started to feel like too much. When Sebastian could feel himself slipping away, in a bizarre out of body experience, he knew that this was it. He was home. He’d gotten exactly what he needed. It made the muscles in his back loosen up despite the pain, allowing his shoulders to fall away from his ears and his head to hang forward over the edge of the table. Now, his blood seemed to rush down between his legs faster than ever, leaving him light-headed.

Seemingly sensing that he’d had enough, Jim stopped his hand only a few strokes later. They were both panting by then, both worked up mentally as well as physically. Sebastian hadn’t realised how hard his grip on the table legs had been until he let go. By now, the wood underneath him had warmed, and his erection was trapped painfully tightly in between his body and the solid object. While the pain was at the forefront of his mind, the arousal had lay hidden underneath it, creating a warm haze around his entire experience. Now that his skin only throbbed dully, smarting in a less acute manner, his own excitement was much more palpable. 

He hadn’t heard Jim’s steps before he felt the hand on his arse, which made him instinctively turn his head to look. Jim had moved closer, must’ve done to be able to reach first with the whip and now with his arm, but what interested Sebastian was the look on his face. There was awe there, and it was the last thing Sebastian had expected he’d see. The arousal and pride it was tinged with, yes, but the sense of reverence was unexpected. He didn’t felt deserving of that, given how unpure an act they had just committed – a sense that was reinforced when Jim undid his flies and got his cock out. 

Sebastian watched as Jim, with one hand on himself and the other on Sebastian’s back, started working himself to orgasm. His breathing grew ragged and irregular as his hand moved higher up, past the small of his back, to play with the blood and aggravate the pain of the cuts. 

It stung, having his wounds touch, and the combination of what he saw and what he felt was incredibly arousing. For a moment, it was dizzying, and Sebastian was glad that Jim wasn’t looking at his face. It only took him a moment to find his mental footing again, however, to put his focus back onto Jim. He could tell that it wouldn’t be long, by how jerky the motions had grown and how unsteady his breathing. Only a moment later the man above him moaned in pleasure, a surprisingly feminine sound that caught Sebastian off guard. His own balls tightened almost painfully, seemingly inspired by the come Sebastian felt and saw raining down across his back. It made him laugh when he realised what had happened – it had been a long time since anyone had managed to make him feel used while barely touching him. 

The smile on Jim’s face spoke of a shared feeling as he sat down on one of the sofas, his breathing still laboured, his hand still on Sebastian’s back. The way he mixed the come and the blood across the open cuts seemed almost absent-minded, which struck Sebastian as incredible. It hurt a lot, and it took so little effort from the other man… But, to be fair, the ground work had seemed to take more out of him. 

“You gonna gimme a hand?” Sebastian asked after a few moments had gone by. He was still achingly hard, and it struck him as quite rude for Jim to take all of that and give nothing back in return. The other man didn’t reply for a few moments, stalling by taking his phone out of his jacket pocket. Only when it had already happened did Sebastian realise that he’d just been the object of a number of photographs. Jim put the phone back into his pocket and stood in one smooth motion, telling Sebastian, “no, pet”, in a hushed voice. After he’d tucked the cock back into his suit, the look on his face was the only sign that he’d just been engaged in sex. Sebastian felt incredibly filthy by comparison. 

“I’ve got another appointment in a few minutes… Why don’t you go upstairs, help yourself to a nice, hot shower?”

Jim fixed his tie and turned, without waiting for an answer, back out into the hallway. The door clicked shut behind him and Sebastian was left feeling disbelieving and, somehow, a little cheated. It was quite ironic that he’d just engaged in some of the best sex he’d had in years, without even getting to come, and he didn’t fail to see the humour as he got up on unsteady legs and began the slow journey upstairs.


End file.
